


Caught Red Handed

by purgatorgy



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead Series - Robert Kirkman & Jay Bonansinga
Genre: Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Smut Week, Other, POV John Winchester, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Teacher Negan (Walking Dead), Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorgy/pseuds/purgatorgy
Summary: What happens when your favorite Professor finds out that you plagiarized?





	Caught Red Handed

"Well look at what the fuck we have here!" Professor Negan exclaims loudly, throwing down my research paper in front of me. 

I swallow hard, and don't even bother to look at the paper, keeping my eyes on my clenched knuckles, knowing that I either did amazing on it, or that I completely bombed it. I'm honestly leaning towards completely bombing it. 

As soon as Professor Negan announced to my entire college economics class that I'm going to stay behind, not leave my seat, and talk about my previous "work," I knew that I had been caught red-handed. 

"Now, I know that you don't take me for a fucking fool, so you can either admit to what you did right now, or you can risk being suspended, or even expelled. So, what is it going to be?" Negan asks, his voice sounding amused and light, but I know that he's completely and utterly pissed off. 

I take a deep breath before I say my next few words, deciding to take the honest route. 

"I copied and plagiarized someone else's work into my own research paper." I whisper quietly, and I'm at the point where I'm clenching my fists so hard that my knuckles are turning white. 

"Ahhh, so she does know huh?"

I feel rough fingers under my chin, lifting it so I can make eye contact with my Professor, and as soon as I do, he pulls away his fingers, causing me to whimper internally in longing for his physical touch. 

His face has a small, mischievous smirk on it, and I know that he has me right where he wants me. 

"And what exactly do you suppose we do about this predicament?" He asks, leaning onto my desk, the corners of his lips lifting a little more. 

I shrug nonchalantly, and adjust my gaze from his eyes to his chin, his salt and pepper beard directly in front of my face. 

"Well, I think that I could start with giving you a zero for the major project grade, giving you three weeks of detention, and calling your parents to inform them that their daughter is-"

I cut him off suddenly, my eyes shooting to his brown ones, and my voice rising, the fear of my parents finding out frightening me. 

"Professor Negan! I'm sure that we can come up with some other way without my parents knowing."

His small smirk breaks out into a huge fucking one, his dimples indenting into his cheeks, and his teeth showing. 

"And what do you suppose we could do to make up for that?" He questions, and I know that my next statement completely threw him off, because it even fucking threw me off.

"Spank me."

Negan's eyebrows shot up in surprise, his eyes widening.

"Exfuckingcuse me?"

I mean, I'm honestly not that surprised because I've been having all sorts of feelings towards him since the day that I first met him. Not only is he an extremely intelligent individual, he loves the same novels that I do, likes the same films, and he's so fucking attractive.

Just the thought of this man dominating me drives me completely insane. 

I just never imagined that I'd man up and actually speak to him the way that I wanted to. 

Using this new found confidence, I continue to speak to him in a way that I haven't ever spoken to anyone before. 

"You heard me. You want to punish me, so take me over your knee and spank me." I command, my eyes flitting up to his. 

What surprises me next is that his eyebrows furrowing in anger, causing my face to heat up in shock. 

He moves around to behind my desk, yanking me up from my seat roughly by my arm, and pulling me over to his chair at his desk.

"Take off your pants." He commands, his deep voice shaking my entire being. I immediately remove my pants, not even thinking my actions, and the consequences that could come after me. 

I guess I didn't even think about the fact that I was wearing a black thong underneath my everyday wear. 

He notices almost instantly, his gorgeous features darkening over as he sits down in the chair, and pulls me over his lap. 

He starts to cradle and kneed my ass softly and slowly causing me to whimper loudly in response. 

"Was that a fucking whimper that I just heard sweetheart? Is this what the fuck you want? You want me to spank this cute little ass?" He questions, continuing to give my ass a rubdown.

I can't even speak, I just nod in frustration and impatience. 

His hand flies down suddenly onto one of my ass cheeks, causing me to cry out from the pain. 

"Well let's get something fucking straight sunshine. First of all-"

-smack-

"You NEVER tell me what the fuck to do. I'm the man here, you take what you receive, and you fucking like it. Secondly-"

-smack-

"Never act like I'm fucking stupid. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't have noticed that you plagiarized? "

I shake my head quickly, my chest heaving from how excited I am. He hasn't even touched me really yet, and I'm already getting heat from in between my legs. 

He smacks me once more, making me whimper loudly at the feeling. It felt amazing to be treated with such force, but it just wasn't enough. 

"Professor?" 

I hear a tsk from above me, and Negan sighs. 

"This better be fucking good if you're going to interrupt me while I'm spanking you."

It takes me a second to grow enough courage to ask him to do this next thing to me.

"C-can you use your belt professor?"

I hear a hiss, and suddenly feel myself being pushed off of his lap gently. As I stand before him, I see him undoing his belt, yanking it out of the loops of his pants. 

His eyes look up at mine, his face dark, his chest heaving from excitement. 

"Get over here," he commands, and he sure as fuck didn't have to tell me twice. I rush over to him and lay back over his lap, wiggling my ass in the process. 

I suddenly hear the crack of the belt, not yet feeling it, but whenever I do, I'm taken completely by surprise at the pain. 

I press my eyes shut tightly, basking in the pain, and moaning out. I shouldn't be this turned on. 

"Oh, you little dirty, dirty girl," Whispers Professor Negan, enjoying every fucking second of my punishment. 

I continue to lay on his lap and whimper, taking everything that he's throwing at me, and after four cracks of the belt, I'm suddenly aware of the wetness running down my legs. 

Panicking at the thought of him seeing how fucking riled up I am, I go to squeeze my legs shut tight, but I'm stopped by his hand in between my legs. 

"You don't think that I noticed this?" questions the professor.

I hear his belt drop to the floor, and suddenly both of his hands are on my legs and thighs, prying them open. 

I hear a low groan from behind me, causing me to ask, "Like what you see?"

"Fuck yes I do Babygirl."

I feel his fingers at the top of my ass, pulling down my thongs and discarding them onto the floor. 

"Look at how wet you are, you naughty little girl," He groans, pressing his cold fingers against my heat, the sensation absolutely unbearable. 

He begins to push two inside of my throbbing sex, and I grind myself against his long fingers, my eyes squeezed tight, and my breathing shallow. 

He reaches around underneath me and grabs my boob's through my shirt, causing me to gasp out in surprise as he squeezes them hard. 

I squirming on his lap, pushing myself back on his fingers, completely soaking them with my wetness.

He suddenly removes his fingers, my cunt squeezing and clenching on nothing. 

I turn my head back to look at my Professor, ready to complain, but I'm stopped dead in my tracks by Negan's lust blown eyes locking with mine when he puts his soaking fingers into his mouth, sucking on them hard. 

I gasp, and I squirm on his lap while trying to find some sort of contact to relieve my sexual frustrations.

He pulls his fingers out of his mouth with a pop, and taps my ass with them, signaling me to stand. 

Even in my dazed and confused state, I stand, and so does he. 

"Get on my desk." He growls, smacking my ass. I don't hesitate, climbing onto the desk in front of him, my heart beating out of my chest. 

"This is so dirty, professor," I pant, watching him step closer to me.

"It's not as dirty as its about to be."  

And with that statement, he gets on his knees in front of me, smirking at me while he does. 

"W-what are you doing?" I question confused, it's not like he can fuck me from that position. 

He sighs loudly, rolling his big brown eyes at my confusion. 

He suddenly grabs my thighs and slides me closer to the edge of the desk, still on his knees in front of me, and shoves his face in between of my legs, making contact with my soaked pussy. 

"Oh my god," I cry out, reaching out and grabbing a handfull of his hair.

He didn't even bother to prepare me, and he's completely devouring me with his mouth, his tongue flicking over my clitoris and over my open slit, to the point where I'm completely soaked from my own hornyness and his spit. 

The sensation of his beard rubbing and burning against my thighs adds to my pleasure, it makes me push his head further into my legs. 

I pull hard on his hair whenever he nips at my clit suddenly, causing a shudder to rip through my entire body. 

I suddenly experience a new sensation suddenly, and feeling something push and stretch my pussy's walls, and I look down at him to see him fingering me while he continues to eat me out. 

Just the sight of his face buried between my legs had me ecstatic, and I begin and grind myself against his face, and he pulls my body closer to his and continues to devour me, my body beginning to shudder from complete and utter pleasure. 

"That's it Babygirl, come all over my fucking face," He groans, and he suddenly bites down gently on my clitoris, and it pushes me over the edge. 

Everything flashes white as I reach my climax, my body shuddering and my pussy flexing against his fingers. 

Whenever I'm done, he pulls his fingers out and licks them clean, watching me the entire times that he does. Then he stands up, and kisses me hard, the taste of my climax all over his tongue. 

Whenever he pulls back and starts picking up my clothes, I become confused. 

"But Professor, what about you?" I question as he hands me back my panties and jeans. 

He smirks at me, his big brown eyes bright with amusement. 

"I gave you your punishment, that's all that I needed to do. Plus I don't want to push you too far."

I blush from the thought of him being so considerate to my feelings, and actually giving a fuck if he hurt me, which is kinda funny seeing how he just spanked the fuck out of me. 

I redress myself, feeling his gaze on my body entire time, and I hesitantly make my way to the exit of his classroom, not quite ready to end this adventure, and luckily I'm stopped by his deep voice. 

"Y/n?"

I turn my head to him, curious as to what he's going to say. 

"If you ever need anything, you know where to find me, " He says with a wink, and with that I smirk, and leave the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to write more on this, but I'm going to try to get back to spn story. I had a huge writers block, and I've been really busy with my classes. I hope you understand!


End file.
